The Wrath of Katrina
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Katrina, the goddess of disasters…she had seen humankind grow. However, when wars, hatred, greed, and selfishness ran through human's blood, she decided to wipe the slate clean, causing an apocalypse. Shulk x Lucina, OC. Disaster Apocalypse AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Wrath of Katrina**

 **Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Friendship/Adventure**

 **Summary: Katrina, the goddess of disasters…she had seen humankind grow. However, when wars, hatred, greed, and selfishness ran through human's blood, she decided to wipe the slate clean, causing an apocalypse. Shulk x Lucina, OC. Disaster Apocalypse AU.**

 **Pairings: Shulk x Lucina**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I've been playing with this idea for quite a while, and I decided to write it. Oh, Katrina is my new OC purely for this fanfic, but who knows? If she's perceived well enough, I could write more about her.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the SSB series. I only own Katrina.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **The Wrath of Katrina**

 **Chapter 1: Katrina's Upcoming Wrath**

Katrina had watched humankind grow since it had begun. As a goddess of disasters, she was needed to maintain balance on the planet. She knew that disasters could cause death and destruction, but to her, it was necessary to keep that balance. Despite the morbid nature of her role, she found herself smiling whenever these creatures called "humans" helped one another, and worked together as a team. The goddess of disasters felt that this trend of helping one another would stay this way for all of time.

However, in recent years, she noticed a change in these humans. They began to hate each other over trivial manners, such as the color of their skin and what side they were on in politics. They were _all_ human beings, created with the same DNA; why would they hate each other over such trivial things? Katrina also noticed more changes in these humans. They grew to be selfish, only caring about themselves, over even their own family! Not only that, but their greed knew no bounds; ever since money was made by humans, they continually fought over it, sometimes killing one another over a measly dollar.

Although these things had made Katrina upset to the point of sobbing her eyes out, one thing had made her angry: wars. Bloody, horrific wars. People from other countries fought and killed one another over "important" (though _she_ saw them as trivial) things, such as this liquid called oil—a substance from the Earth, but mined and refined by humans. Blood was drawn over oil, for heaven's sake! The bullets that left the humans' guns to kill another fellow human being, the blood that spilled everywhere and stained the Earth, the families these humans left behind just to fight in these ridiculous wars…could humanity truly fall so low?

Yes. Yes it could.

Katrina was on the brink of anger as she watched two countries called Nintendo and SEGA fighting over land. Land! Back in the day, they would usually be able to come to a compromise and sell lands, so that both would benefit. But killing over it? Why? As she watched the two countries fight, her eyes widened upon seeing one human from the Nintendo side capturing one of the soldiers from SEGA. They began to interrogate the SEGA human, yelling names at him and beating him down. When the soldier did not confess, the Nintendo army did one thing that left the goddess shocked: torture him and murder him. They bound him to an electric chair, and they pulled the lever. The captive soldier was shocked brutally…to the point of death. Katrina watched as the man was screaming for his life, begging for the army to stop, but they did not listen. The man's screaming died down to pathetic sobs as he slowly died from his injuries.

From that point on, Katrina snapped. With a roar, her eyes glowed blue. Her cinched, thin blue dress began to float slightly as her blue high heels were off the ground. Her blue skin turned red from wrath and anger. "Those damn humans!" she growled. "Pitiful! Hateful! DISGUSTING! I can't believe that they turned into such vile creatures!" She gripped her blue staff tightly as her curly, grey and blue hair swirled above her head. With a scream, she continued. "If this keeps up, humanity will be ruined! I will NOT let that happen! Unacceptable!" Her staff glowed a dark, ocean blue. "I must wipe the slate clean…this planet must start over from scratch!"

With a roar, she raised her staff above her head, and the planet glowed with a colorful aura. Katrina's wrath…had just begun.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta readers: h34rt1lly, StarryNight101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The person in the bed groaned when the alarm went off. After a few seconds of deciding whether to sleep in or not, he reached out his hand to turn off the alarm. The young man sat up from his bed, his short blond hair a mess.

"Why did I ever agree to do this?" he wondered aloud as he got out of bed. He stretched before he yawned and walked into the bathroom, mumbling, "Coffee…"

After brushing his teeth and hair, he walked down the hallway to enter his kitchen. Turning on the coffee machine, he tapped his foot as he waited for the coffee to finish percolating. As he waited, he sat down in front of his computer, and the first thing he decided to check was SmashBook. Clicking on the large blue "S" tab, he opened the window.

To his surprise, there was a message waiting for him.

"Must be from Zelda…" he mumbled to himself, still out of it from not getting enough sleep. Clicking on the private message tab, a box popped up. He smiled when he realized that the message was indeed from Zelda.

" _Hey Shulk! We're waiting outside near your house. What the hell's taking you so long?!"_ the message read.

Shulk chuckled as he typed in the box, " _I'm making coffee. Can you three wait a little longer?! Jeez…how long were you guys out there?"_

After pressing Enter, he waited for a response from his friend. Zelda's icon popped up with three dots in a text box, indicating that she was typing something.

After a few seconds, a new message appeared. " _For an hour now. Did you oversleep again?"_

Shulk rolled his eyes as he typed, " _Kinda…"_

After sending that message, Zelda's response appeared a few seconds after. " _Well, get your damn coffee and let's go! I'm dying for a drink!"_

Shulk sighed as he typed, " _Would you rather have sleepy me drive the van? Or any of you drunkards?"_

There was complete silence from Zelda, though Shulk swore that she must be laughing loudly behind her phone. After a few more seconds, Zelda's message popped up. " _You're right, LOL. Take your time."_

Shulk chuckled. He heard the coffee machine make a beeping noise, and he smiled. "Welp, coffee's ready!" he spoke out loud. Grabbing a mug, he filled it to the brim before mixing in some milk and sugar. Drinking a few sips of his coffee, he felt his energy rushing back to him.

"Now _that_ hits the spot! I'm really feeling it!" he exclaimed. With the mug in hand, he walked out of his house.

The sun's rays were the first thing that met him when he walked outside, causing him to close his eyes briefly. After getting used to the bright rays, he opened them again. He looked at the garage that was nearby, and sitting there in the driveway was a white van. That was when the driver in the van honked the horn.

"Hey Shulk!" a feminine voice called out. "C'mon! You're already late!"

Shulk laughed and said, "Sorry, Zelda." He walked towards the van and entered. Waiting for him there were his friends. Ike smirked at Shulk before he punched him lightly on the shoulder. Peach smiled and winked at the blond male. Zelda was behind the wheel, ready to drive them.

"So guys," Zelda said in a more serious tone. "Who's going to be the designated driver today?"

Shulk sighed. "I guess me again."

Ike turned to Shulk, an eyebrow raised. "You're not going to drink again?"

Shulk nodded. "Yup. Like I said, I don't drink alcohol."

"Oh come on, Shulk," Peach squealed, "being drunk is fun! Remember the time when Zelda was drinking and she—"

"PEACH!" Zelda screamed. "Let's not talk about that! It's embarrassing!"

Peach giggled. "Sorry, Zeld."

"Well," Ike spoke up. "Let's go then."

Zelda nodded as she drove away from Shulk's house and hit the road. During the ride, Zelda turned on the radio, and the first song that played was some sort of metal song.

"YES!" Zelda screamed. "Metallica!"

Peach squealed like a fangirl meeting a famous celebrity. "I _love_ this band!"

With that, the two girls and Ike began to headbang to the music. Shulk, on the other hand, shook his head at them.

 _They're such dorks…_ Shulk thought, rolling his eyes at his friends acting like complete idiots. Out of the four, Shulk was the "strange" friend in the group; he wasn't really interested in the things his three friends enjoyed, therefore they cracked jokes about it. Shulk took them in stride, since they were his friends and all.

The van came to a halt when it neared a small building. A neon sign hung above the front door, its letters flashing: "Snake's Bar." The two girls giggled in excitement as Ike smirked.

The four friends got out of the van, and they entered the bar. The smell of smoke and vomit made Shulk gag, but his three friends seemed to be anticipating the night that lay ahead of them.

At the counter, a man with a beard was cleaning some glasses when the four entered. "Ah Zelda, welcome," he greeted with a friendly smile.

Zelda smiled back. "Hey Snake."

"Brought your buddies with ya?" Snake asked as he poured a glass of beer.

"Yup!" Zelda nodded. "Four glasses of beer please!"

Shulk shook his head. "Nah, I prefer a soda."

Zelda turned to face Shulk for a brief moment before turning to Snake again. "Then four for us."

Ike raised an eyebrow at Zelda. "Who's taking the second drink?"

"Me, of course," Zelda giggled.

Snake poured four glasses of beer and handed the three friends their drinks. He turned to Shulk. "And what about you, lad? What kind of soda?"

"Dr. Pepper would be nice," Shulk decided.

Snake nodded with a grunt as he poured a glass of Dr. Pepper, and handed the glass to Shulk.

As the three friends chatted about some random things, Shulk stared down at his drink, occasionally taking small sips. He remembered all the times he and his friends spent back in high school. In fact, they were his only friends. He was usually picked on for being a bookworm, and he had turned to Zelda, Peach, and Ike for friendship. The four grew tight, despite being apart for a few years after high school, but Shulk felt like the odd-one out of the group. What had happened that prompted his friends to drink till they were stone drunk? Did they even have jobs? What about—

Suddenly, Shulk felt a massive headache coming on, and he groaned. The three friends did not notice him holding his head. Not even Snake took notice as he was busy giving out drinks to the other customers.

That was when his eyes suddenly flashed blue, and scenes appeared in his head.

* * *

 _A sinkhole appeared in the middle of the road while Shulk was driving his drunk friends home. Before Shulk could hit the brakes, it was too late as they were sucked into the hole. Upon looking around for a few seconds, he saw other cars that met their fates. Before Shulk knew it, he blacked out..._

* * *

"AAH!" Shulk cried out after the vision disappeared. His heart was still beating, and sweat dripped down from his forehead.

Despite his cry, his friends were oblivious to him. However, after paying for their drinks, Shulk brought them home in the van. The thoughts of what he saw in his head still shook him up. After some silence in the car, Shulk spoke up. "Something bad is going to happen."

Ike stared at Shulk. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Zelda didn't say anything, as she was fast asleep on Peach's lap. Peach also stared at Shulk. "What's wrong, Shulk?"

"I-I had this vision where this sinkhole appeared and swallowed us whole..." Shulk explained in a shaky voice.

Silence after that. Then, laughter from Peach and Ike. "Shulk…did Zelda spike your drink?"

"NO!" Shulk cried. "I'm serious! We're probably in danger!"

"Probably?" Ike chuckled. "Shulk, you're tired. You should rest for the night."

"But I'm serious!" Shulk attempted to convince his two friends. "We're—"

"SHULK!" Peach screamed.

Shulk turned his head to face the road. A large sinkhole had appeared right in the middle.

"OH SHIT!" Shulk screamed as he slammed on the brakes.

The sudden stop made Zelda fall off of Peach's lap and onto the floor of the van. Groaning, she slowly got up and looked out the window.

Police and news reporters were already on the case, and when Shulk looked closer, he saw a few cars stuck in the sinkhole. He gulped.

"What the hell was that?" Peach asked, her heart beating from the shock.

"…" Shulk stared at the scene, and he shook with fright. "A sinkhole…"

Peach and Ike stared at him, their mouths gaping open.

"We'll…we'll have to go to the other road then…" Shulk whispered as he pulled out of there. During the drive home, the four were silent. Not even Zelda said a word. When the van pulled up to Shulk's garage, he helped Zelda out.

Ike had a frown on his face, thinking about what he saw earlier. However, he finally spoke, "I'll take Peach and Zelda home."

Shulk nodded, not saying a word since he was still shocked from seeing the sinkhole in his vision appear.

Ike helped Zelda to her feet and walked the girls home. Shulk watched as the three disappeared from view.

Gulping down a lump in his throat, he walked into his home and to his room.

 _Did it really happen?_ he asked himself as he laid in bed. Looking outside his window, the sky was orange and the sun was already setting. _Was my vision true? Or was it just a mere coincidence?_

With a sigh, he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta readers: h34rt1lly**


End file.
